Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to systems having a remote sensing capability; and, more particularly, to a self-contained, compact, housing for both a sensor and processing electronics used with the sensor for sensor signals to be processed at the sensor location so as to more reliably obtain sensor information. The system is usable in such applications as monitoring traffic flow, observing parking lots, and as a remote sensor for security systems where it is desirable to remotely locate an observation platform and where it is further desirable to have all image and other data processing performed at the remote location, so as to minimize communications and maintenance requirements for the system.
Video surveillance and remote sensors connected to data processing equipment are well known in the art. Existing surveillance systems employ a sensor mounted at one location and a separate information processor or data collector located at a second location remote from the sensor. A cable or wire run between the two locations interconnects the sensor and processor together. This arrangement has several problems. First, long cable or wire runs usually result in signals received at the processor having low signal-to-noise (SNR) ratios. This, in turn, degrades the quality of video signals being processed and the quality of the resultant images. Second, maintenance and repair must be separately performed on the sensor and the processor because of the remoteness of the two. Or, if done on both together, the maintenance or repair can require additional personnel and may be cumbersome to perform. Third, any break or interruption in the cable or wire renders the entire system inoperative. Fourth, the information processor or collector is typically positioned at ground level or at an easily accessible location, increasing the risk of theft or vandalism. Fifth, existing housing units or enclosures for image acquisition and data processing equipment often has openings, primarily for air flow through the enclosure, to effect heat transfer away from operating components. These openings often invite insects, vermin, and birds into the housing with undesirable results occurring.
The present invention provides a novel solution to the various problems inherent in remote sensing systems. Particularly, a single, self-contained enclosure houses an image sensor, a central processor and an image processor, and data collection and communications components. The enclosure is durable and resistant to weather, and the power and communication interfaces are sealed to NEMA 4 standards. The enclosure has no openings when assembled, and this prevents birds, rodents, and insects from getting inside the enclosure. The enclosure facilitates a compact arrangement of all the components required for remote sensing; and because of this, problems associated with multiple component systems, and systems having components and subassemblies connected together by cables or wires are negated. Information processed within the unit is transmitted from a remote location where the enclosure is located to a monitoring location by communications hardware also housed within the enclosure. The processed information may be transmitted to a single user, shared by other users on a network, or even posted on an internetwork for public information access.
The communication hardware can receive commands and instructions as well as transmit video images and other data, and the system is configurable from another, distant location, or on site, without having to disassemble the apparatus. The image sensor is mounted in a fixed position, and is not intended to be moved. By fixing the position of both the sensor and the enclosure calculations performed by image sensing and data processing portions of the equipment are greatly simplified so, for example, to detect the presence of an object, its position, speed, direction of movement, etc. Data is storable within the system and is readily retrieved for transmission to another location, if so desired. Or, if communications between the sensor site and monitoring location are disrupted, data is readily stored for later transmittal, recovery, and evaluation when the communication""s path has been re-established.
Finally, the system has a variety of applications. In one application, the enclosure is mounted above a highway and with the sensor oriented to look down on a roadway. The sensor then senses the movement of vehicular traffic on the highway and provides pertinent information to a traffic monitoring center. However, those skilled in the art will recognize other applications for the system as well. Regardless of the application, the enclosure in which the system components are installed provides a compact, lightweight housing that is easily transportable and does not require a particularly heavy support in order to be mounted in place at a surveillance site.
In accordance with the invention, briefly stated, a sensing and processing unit for use in remote sensing applications first includes an image sensor. An image processor processes an image output from the sensor. A transmitter to which an output from the processor is supplied, transmits appropriate video images and other pertinent data from a remote location where the unit is installed to a monitoring site. An enclosure removably mounted to a fixture at the installation site sealingly houses the sensor, processor and transmission components of the system in a protected environment. Other objects and features will be readily apparent or pointed out hereinafter.